Children's Game
by yoyomans1234567890
Summary: When Hermione's dad finds Harry and Hermione having a bit of alone time, he finds himself in a pickle. Harry/Hermione/Hermione's Dad. One-shot. Smut. Incest.


39-year-old Dan Granger stirred from bed, some sort of odd feeling waking him up. It had been happening ever since they had allowed that Harry Potter boy to stay for the summer. He had liked the boy before his wife, Helen, had informed him that the young, obviously delinquent teenager was in fact Hermione's boyfriend.

The women had duped him and it was too late to revoke his word in terms of Harry.

Dan sighed as his stomach rumbled—thirty-nine years old and he still had the appetite of a teenager. He still had the physique of a man in his young twenties, too, frequenting the gym when Hermione was in school. He got up and glanced at his watch to find that it was a quarter to two in the morning. He yawned and walked out of his room, blinking the haziness out of his eyes as he stretched just outside of his doorway. His yawn stopped halfway through, however, when he noticed that his daughter's door was wide open and her room completely empty.

He heard a low moan come from the guest room (where Harry was staying), and his eye twitched. This wasn't really happening, was it?

He couldn't resist the urge to check his theory, though, and crept to the door, wincing as the door squeaked the tiniest bit when he cracked it open. His heart stopped for a second when he thought he saw Harry's eyes on him from the head of the bed, which was against the wall opposite the door, then scolded himself when he remembered that this was his house and his daughter.

His mouth dropped when he saw that his daughter, at the moment, had her naked lower body facing the door as her head bobbed on Harry's lap, soft slurping sounds emanating from that general direction. Dan's throat went dry as he focused on Hermione's shaved, pink, puffy pussy and her tight, puckered anus, both of which he had a great view of.

He felt himself harden instantly as he watched her small yet firm arse shake and jiggle each time she lowered what he presumed was her mouth down Harry's cock, and had to free his own cock from the aching confines of his pajamas to let it get some air. Then he couldn't resist lightly grasping his cock and stroking it as Hermione pushed two fingers into her body…which Dan noticed was definitely the body of a woman. Dan licked his lips and stroked faster as Hermione began rocking onto her fingers, which were covered with her translucent, glistening juices.

His eyes rose to meet Harry's, which were looking at his questioningly. There was no doubt Harry couldn't miss the unbridled desire festering in his eyes and, in turn, his loins.

Luckily, the boy…the young man…nodded his approval.

Hermione tightened her lips around Harry's hard, thick shaft as he fucked her throat, her pussy and body burning with desire as she did her best to blindly please herself with her fingers. Harry's hand was guiding her head as she bobbed on him at a rapid pace, making sure to stroke (and torture) him with her tongue as she bobbed on him.

She loved blowing Harry. There was just something about having a long, thick cock buried deep in her throat that sent juices pooling in her core and heat racing through her body. She wished she could have another available for her inner walls to clench at the moment—her fingers just weren't thick enough.

Then she gasped and sputtered as a gentle hand pulled her fingers away, her mouth coming off of Harry's cock in surprise. She just barely caught a glimpse of her dad's face as Harry brought his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her back down, forcing his hard rod straight into her mouth again. Hermione fought for a second, wondering what the hell was happening….then the head of a thick cock popped into her body followed by a long, thick, hard shaft.

She sighed happily as her walls adjusted to the size, gripping the cock tightly, and she went back to deepthroating Harry, her efforts doubled. She felt strong hands grip her hips and the cock was pulled almost all the way out before it was slammed back into her, forcing her even farther down Harry's cock.

Her dad began fucking her hard and fast, slapping skin filling the room as the force of being fucked from behind made Hermione bob on Harry's cock at the same pace. She swallowed around the head of Harry's shaft, her convulsing throat erratically gripping and milking it, the feel of a cock stretching her out making her moan, which in turn sent vibrations straight through Harry.

He was panting and said, "Hermione, I've turned you into such a whore! Your dad comes in and begins pounding you and you don't even say anything?" She whimpered as her pussy began contracting around Dan's cock, though he still relentlessly pounded her. "I bet you can't wait for him to shoot his load straight into you!"

Dan was fucking his daughter for all he was worth, the sight of her sweaty back arching more with each thrust into her making his balls tighten. He tensed up, pulled out, and stroked his shaft furiously, refusing to go so far as to come inside of Hermione.

He sighed as he shot sticky ropes of cum on her back, noting that she had stopped bobbing. Harry seemed to be coming himself, a theory that was validated when Dan heard Hermione swallowing again and again.

After Hermione was finished swallowing all of Harry's hot seed, she grabbed a virility potion off the bedside table and handed it to her dad. "Drink," she said while she cleaned the cum off her back.

She kissed Harry heavily as Dan did as he was told, surprised to find his cock hardening instantly. Hermione turned around, scooted back, and sighed as Harry's hands found her hips and helped pull her onto his hard, thick cock. Dan moaned as Hermione's hand wrapped around his shaft and began lightly stroking it, gently pulling him closer to her as she bounced on Harry, his shaft disappearing into her tight body again and again.

Hermione softly whimpered and moaned each time she impaled herself on Harry's cock, her firm breasts bouncing along with her movements. She looked up at Dan sultrily through her eyelashes as she opened her mouth wide, moaning as he accepted the invitation and forced his hot rod deep into her throat. She began sucking and working him with her tongue as his hands guided her head while he fucked her face. Her hand was still wrapped around the base, stroking whatever didn't fit when his crown brushed the back of her throat.

Harry was really fucking her at this point, gripping her waist firmly to pull her down harder and harder on him, the sound of their slapping skin filling the room. Hermione bobbed on Dan's shaft, too, as he wove his fingers in her hair to move her along with his pace…not that she minded.

"Come on, Hermione," Dan said, his breath catching as she looked up into his eyes again. She was so fucking hot. "If you want my cum you're going to have to earn it."

She moaned around his cock as she simultaneously tightened around Harry's, making him grunt as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm him. One of Harry's hands suddenly came up, though, and groped her breast, making her the first to cum.

She stopped bouncing and bobbing as she came hard around Harry's cock, coating it with glistening cum. The seal of her lips slackened as she did her best to keep going after the initial slam of her orgasm, filling the room with slurping sounds as her pussy randomly squeezed Harry's cock.

Harry sighed and impaled her hard on him, hot cum erupting from his tip to fill her womb. Then Dan sighed as Hermione deepthroated him one last time, his load blowing straight down her throat. She swallowed every last drop, her throat squeezing and milking his cock with each swallow. She sucked every last inch of his cock as he pulled it out of her mouth, amazed that it was still hard.

Harry frowned a bit, then grabbed his wand and cleaned her mouth, making it taste like mints.

Hermione, thinking she was done, turned around and collapsed on her boyfriend completely exhausted. "Oh my gosh, guys, that was wonderful!" she said before giving Harry a quick kiss.

He broke it and grinned at her until she noticed how hard he still was inside of her.

"Oh Merlin," she breathed in awe.

Harry grinned and stood up, making her gasp as she slid down his hard cock all the way. "Come on, daddy," she moaned, hooking one arm around Harry's neck and the other to grab one buttock and pull it to the side, exposing her anus to Dan.

Dan, his throat dry, walked up to his daughter. Harry waved his wand at her lower region, leaving Dan to frown until he pushed the head of his cock against Hermione's ass. It gave way almost instantly, sliding down on him as what he assumed to be lubrication covered his cock.

Hermione let out a moan and wrapped her other arm around Harry's neck, burying her face into the hollow of it as her two guys began thrusting into her awkwardly, trying to match paces.

Hermione didn't really care what pace they were going at, the only thing that mattered was how good it felt to have two long, thick cocks stretching her out simultaneously.

They eventually did find a good pace though, one going in while the other came out. She whimpered and moaned as they fucked her with everything they had, sandwiching her body between them as they thrusted roughly up into her. She looked into Harry's eyes, which were hooded with lust much like her own, as she rode them, unable to do anything but take whatever they had.

The feeling of them pushing into her body again and again was unbearable…she was going to lose it any second now. Harry began kissing her as her sensitive nipples rubbed against his chest, making her moan into his mouth. He moaned in response and thrusted into her harder, making her break the kiss so she could cry out.

Harry's cock was bumping her cervix with every thrust…her dad's cock was pushing so deep into her that she was sure she'd be walking funny for a week. It was too much!

She gasped and moaned as she came again, her orgasm slamming into her. Then the two guys sighed and she felt their hot cum begin to fill both of her holes simultaneously, their cocks pulsing inside of her.

Dan quickly pulled out first, his cock soft now as Harry staggered backwards to collapse on the bed with his girlfriend on top of him, her mouth latched onto his.

And then, for maybe the tenth time that summer, Harry picked up his wand, pointed it at Dan Granger, and said, "Obliviate."


End file.
